Why?
by Leviosa12
Summary: Lucy didn't mean to break Natsu. She didn't even do anything. Everyone she meets betrays the blonde celestial Mage, she is given the chance of a lifetime to join the darkness and bring about a new dawn of light. Sometimes one must revel in the darkness to truly see the light.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi** **this my first fanfic though I've been reading these for ages, I've just been to self conscious to post my own of this goes well ill post more but ill think everyone hates it if you don't review whether you like or hate please tell me so it can help my writing**

Why?

Lucy POV

"I'm home minna!" I exclaimed as i walked into the fairy tail building "hu" I sighed nothing but the cold silence and angry glares I had come to expect in the past few months. Nobody wanted me around not even natsu, it all started after natsu told me about Lisanna and how she died...

Flashback

I woke up this morning feeling bad about natsu being so upset after he told me what happened to Lisanna he was so sad I swear I saw him cry. When I got to the guild the next day everyone started yelling at me telling I was a Baka and a idiot for what I did then I saw natsu sitting in a corner crying with Mira Jane trying to console him, and him just shrugging her off then it hit me he was still upset after yesterday.

I gasped in shock Wendy (A/N pretend she was in fairy tail before Lucy came) the youngest of us all came forward (A/N not sure how old she is just assuming she's the youngest) came forward mind said "I thought you were compassionate, I thought of you as my sister and I knew that natsu loved you and just as he was getting over Lisanna you just took his heart and crushed it into tiny black pieces he was your nakama how could you" she asked me crying. " I didn't know" is all I could say.

That's when they started beating me up with a fire in their eyes that they didn't even have when phantom was destroying the guild. And as they were doing it all I could think was "why". Afterwards Mira my best friend came up and said "if you ever talk about Lisanna or talk to Natsu again you'll wish you were never born".

And with they all left...  
End Flashback

I came back from my dreamlike state with a sharp sting on my cheek and a deep cut drawing blood on my leg, I felt tears escape my eyes as my daily beating began, it was Gray and Mira-Jane. "Stop crying on my bar you ugly wench!" She screamed repeatedly slapping me on my cheek I quickly stood up and sat on the floor "Who's gonna clean this up I'm not your maid get your ass over here and clean this up!" Mira screamed and so I did after that she made me do all her kitchen work while she and Gray watched cutting me over and over, all over my body as cold as ice they way my soul felt without natsu to keep it warm, this is exactly how I felt when my mother died.

At six o'clock after Mira and gray left I quickly packed up my stuff and went to my alleyway. I lost my home after I couldn't pay my rent. I know what you're thinking how come I couldn't pay my rent, well I tried to do jobs but whenever I tried to get one signed off on Mira-Jane would just scream at me saying I'm too weak and send me to put it back. So eventually I got evicted I now live on the streets.

**Okay how was that? I'll try to update once a week but I'm always pretty busy review and hopefully the next chappie will be up tonight or tomorrow.**


	2. Celestial Sorrow and New Beginnings

**Okay you guys here is the next chapter I might not post for a while but this is almost double the size of the last chappie sorry for the length of that one it was short because it was an introduction chapter. Oh yeah and if anywhere it says Arianna the space time dragon or anything like that just imagine or as chaotica the chaos god.**

Why?  
Lucy POV

As I fell into the sweet embrace of sleep after cleaning and bandaging my wounds, my mother unsurprisingly came to me in my dreams she's been doing this a lot since the guild started ignoring me, but this time was different usually she doesn't talk and I just cry and vent but this time she talked to me. She told me to go to my guild master and quit the guild then come to our old house where I'd meet Chaotica the the God of Chaos, she was supposed to teach me how to use chaos god slaying magic and something called blood magic.

The next day I showered using the hose in the alley I slept in and made my way to the guild. At this point you're probably wondering why I never quit earlier but when both your parents are dead and you're homeless you'll hold on to any affection you can get and that affection is coming only from master, after I was kicked out of team Natsu I went over to him to confirm and since then every Tuesday he's called me in to his office and we'd talk about everything that had happened in the past week and he'd give me some money so I could buy food and clothes, but he wouldn't let me go on a mission for fear I'd commit suicide.

As I walked into masters office shocked he said " What are you doing here its not Tuesday?" "I'm quitting the guild master" I said in the monotonous voice I used on the rare occasion of me speaking "why child?" He asked "my mother came to me in a dream as usual but this time she told me to go my old house so I could train up some more" I explained "okay i want you to stay away from the guild for six years ill make the guild see reason and accept you back but for now give me your hand so I can remove your guild mark".

Time Skip in the Forest

In the woods by my house I found my old cubby house the one my mother and I built together the summer before she died, I climbed in and when I reached the top step I almost fell off in surprise there I saw the my cubby house completely changed. Where there used to be plain wood and a couple of cushions there was now a full lavish designer bedroom with huge king sized bed, dresser, wardrobe everything was black with silver stars but in the middle of the ceiling was a bright, silver moon it was huge and took up about three quarters of the ceiling, but it was what I saw on the bed that shocked me the most was who was lying on the bed.

It was Chaotica I was sure of it, unsure of what to I crept into the cubby house trying not to wake the her but ended up flat on my face after tripping on the last step and flailing my arms stupidly and making more noise and waking up Chaotica in the process. "Kyaaaa" I screamed as I effectively broke my nose, as I started to treat I felt an immense aura of magic energy in front of me as I looked up from my bleeding nose and came face to face (A/N I was gonna leave it here but right now it's still too short) with Chaotica the Chaos God.

" who are you foolish mortal" she boomed,  
"I am Lucy Heartfillia ex member of Fairy Tail"

"Ex you say?"

"Yes. I was blamed for something I didn't do"

"Something you didn't do ay?"

"Yes. I apparently emotionally destroyed one of nakama, my whole guild started to beat and insult me everyday the only who didn't do anything was my guild master. But when Natsu got out of his depression I expected it to get better but it didn't it actually got worse"...

Flashback  
I arrived at the guild today and saw everyone in high spirit I wondered what had happened to make everyone so happy as I walked over to my usual table at the very back of the guild. There I saw something incredibly strange I saw Natsu actually talking my heart leaped for joy I thought that now he was better the guild might stop beating me.

That's when I made the fatal mistake I went up to Natsu who wound his way out from the centre of the party over to the job request board, I had just started on my way up to him when he turned to see me I smiled my broken smile and then he gave me this look it was full of hatred, sadness, anger, pain and regret all these emotions just stark on his face all directed me.

I'd never seen him look this way before, it all just looked wrong on his childish face once full of joy but now his childish looks where now marred by all the anger and hatred I'd seen in his eyes. I have him a confused look and walked on hoping to apologise for what I apparently did but he wouldn't have any of it the minute I go within range yelled "fire dragons crimson flame" as the attack hit me I was thrown back several hundred metres through the guild wall and burnt badly all over. When he stepped out of the wall towards me he was followed by the rest of the guild then wordlessly they all advanced on me beating me just as badly as before but this time I received burns. When they finished with me I was virtually on the brink of death I had to call Leo to carry back home and the little magic needed to just call Leo almost killed me. He actually had to restart my heart.

End Flashback

"Since then then the same thing has been happening everyday but a lot less drastic the people in the guild take turns at beating me my last beating was from Gray Fullbuster and Mira-Jane Struass." I said fighting back tears.

"We'll then if you want to get revenge on your guild we had better start training you'll be here for eight years four of the will be spent with me and another with a different mage, once you start the training you cannot stop-

"Why?" I interrupted

"Because" she sighed "The Chaos god slaying and Blood magic branches are forbidden"

"So there-"

"Yes they are part of the black magic family" she interrupted

"okay let's start training".

Time Skip End of Training Period With Ariana

"Okay Lucy hit me with all you got"

"Okay Chaotica, you better get ready"

**so there it is grope you liked it and since nobody voted the last chapters song I'm gonna leave it up oh and here is a clue FOB and I was gonna make this story leref (Lucy and zeref) but I might do no romance instead or maybe I might do Lucy and rouge or Lucy and sting vote for it please and remember R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

Why?  
Lucy POV

You're probably wondering why I didn't update before well as unbelievable as it sounds I have a social life as well. I was out with friends. And this chapters beginning is different because I like this better and editing is a pain so I didn't bother just go along with it.

Previously...

"Okay Lucy show me what you got"

"Okay Chaotica, you better get ready"

"Chaos Teleseme" I yelled as a bolt of black lightning came down from the sky, and hit the demon summoned for me to defeat, this was an S-Class demon so it's sort of my S-Class exam.

"Good job Lucy but that won't keep it down" Chaotica yelled

Not answering I gave a devilish smile before yelling, "Chaos Rain"

"What was that Lucy!?" yelled Chaotica

"just a little something I developed myself" I said smiling mischievously

"Hahahahahahaha" cackled the demon "your attacks are useless against me I will kill you"

"3...2...1 " I counted dodging the demons attack, as the black cloud above it started raining down black liquid, burning everything it touched.

"Ahhhhh" screamed the demon

I was smiling sadistically when Chaotica yelled "finish it off quickly"

"Okay" I smiled even wider "Astral Chaos" I said quietly as a black vortex crackling with lightning appeared above my head and with a quick swipe of my hand I sent it towards the demon effectively crumbling it to ash.

"Good job Luce way to end it in style" Chaotica said with a smile, for a chaos god she's not very chaotic. "That was your last battle with me so I have to leave you but I'll give you this necklace to remind you of me it's also a limiter for your power I know sometimes your anger gets out of hand so this way when you see your old guild you won't accidentally kill them all".

"What do you mean my old guild?" I asked suspicious "I thought I still had 4 years of training with a different Mage?"

"Yes but, the Mage currently has something more important things to organise before your training so I thought you might want to visit your old guild or join a new one"  
"Fine then I'll go" I mumbled disgruntledly.

Back at the Guild

"Where's that ugly wench of a girl Lucy?" grumbled Mira

"I'm right here" I said kicking open the guild doors

"Where the hell have you been you stupid girl you've been gone for days" yelled Natsu

That drove me over the edge "you mean the last few years" I yelled ready to kill him I was about to rip off his head when master walked out of his office

"What's all the- Lucy!?" exclaimed master

"The one and only" I said with a smug smirk

"You look so different" he said still getting over the shock. Actually looking at myself I realised he was right. My blond hair had turned black with deep blue tips (due to the black magic I'd been studying) and it went down to my ankles I'd still had it tied up in the same ponytail it had been in when I fled fairy tail but I was wearing different clothes. Instead of my usual short skirt and tank top I was grey wearing knee length sweatpants and a black off shoulder sweatshirt with a deep blue spaghetti strap tank top under it.

"Meh" I said nonchalantly, suddenly I felt something move behind me and I turned around only to see Natsu hitting me with fire dragons crimson flame and throwing me about ten feet backwards through the guild wall looks like the idiot learned to cast without proclaiming his next move to the world.

"Oh it's on now" I snarled "chaos gods alacrity" I said creating a sonic boom as I ran behind Natsu and snarled quietly into his ear "chaos henotic" as a beautifully eerie tune escaped my mouth causing pain all who hear it but the caster. But I recently learned how to make only certain people hear it and I think we all know who heard it. "Now that you're hopefully done with your pitiful attempts at attacking me-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PITIFUL!?" the rest of the guild yelled at me

"Well come on, one of your strongest members just used one of their strongest attacks on me causing me to fly through a wall yet when I use on of my weakest attacks on him that happens" I said as I gestured to him lying on the floor writhing in pain. " but wait Lu-chan-" Wendy started you lost the right to call me that years ago" I said interrupting her then she gave me a glare that wouldn't scare a hedgehog though the rest of the guild flinched "fine then lucy"

"Yes Wendy" I said sarcastically

"What do you mean the past few years you've only been gone for a couple days" she said confused

"You people are all ahondara (dumb asses) Lucy left to train four years ago thanks to you" master yelled growing in size clearly very angry "your stupidity obviously know no bounds if you didn't realise your own nakama has been missing for 4 years"  
"She's no nakama of mine, after what she did to Lisanna" Natsu retorted

"yeah" yelled the rest of the guild

"What are you talking about I've never even laid eyes on Lisanna" I said feeling absolutely bewildered.

"She came to me in a dream she said after I talked to you about her you went to find her for me but when you did find her in the parallel world Edolas. As you were leading her out into earthland she said the first thing she'd do when she got out was confess to me, which made you insane with jealousy so you called Loke to use regulus beam on her so she wouldn't stop you when you closed and sealed the exit from Edolas". Natsu exclaimed his voice rising with every word.

"What?!" Master and I said at once

"I did no such thing" I yelled once again, fingering my limiter trying to find the clasp so I could take it off and beat the guilds ass into next Tuesday master knowing I was wearing a limiter came close and said

"I know you didn't do it, so I'll allow the obviously oncoming brawl this time but don't take off your limiter I can feel the immense amount of magical energy coming off you and I don't want any accidental deaths. Now to on and knock em' dead...not literally"

"Thankyou master eh Makarov"

Natsu POV

"Well lets get started eh?" that ***** lucy said she'll get what's coming to her

"Are you going to get up then?" She asked me I-, Crap! I'm still on the floor "Wendy can you help me?"

"Sure" the blunette replied "body anomaly reversal" she muttered kneeling next to me and putting her hands on my stomach

"Thanks" I said turning back to Lucy who was silently walking back to the other side of the guild "running away are you?" I smirked

"No actually I'm getting a good distance away so I can do a dramatic charge"

"What do you mean" I asked confused while the rest of the guild sweat dropped

"Dabo" (complete idiot) she mumbled

"I heard that"  
"I didn't ask you not to" she called back "anyway lets get this party started"

"What party?" I asked getting a bit self conscious from the guilds various displays of disappointment "whatever lets just fight".

"Give it your best shot"

"Fire dragons iron fist"

"Shuriken Cards"

"Satan Soul. Satanic Blast"

"Requip. Magic Sniper Rifle. Wide Shot"

"Sky Dragons Crushing Fang"

"Solid Script. Fire"

"Iron Dragons Club"

"Water Nebula"

"Ice Make. Lance"

"Requip Armour. Heavens Wheel Armour. Trinity Sword"

Hahaha we all attacked at the same time now she'll never survive

"Aegis" she screamed as a black wall appeared in front of her blocking all our attacks leaving her without even a scratch. The whole watched dumbfounded as Lucy got up from her position kneeling with her arms crossed over body.

"Is that all you got you ************!" She laughed cockily it was on

"Now it's my turn! Chaos Vise!" She yelled as a black hole formed below us and black tentacles dripping with black ooze wrapped themselves (with surprising strength) around our legs finding that we couldn't move we tried to break out using all our attacks on them they were virtually impenetrable...

"Crimson Lance" hundreds of tiny blood red crystals came at us giving us deep cuts that were quickly losing blood Wendy healed us all immediately but the blood crystals left scars identical to the ones she had all over her. That's when I realised what she was doing she was gonna do everything that we did to her.

Lucy smiled sadistically when Levy voiced the thing that no one wanted to say.

"Oh god she's gonna kill us"

Levy POV

I remembered her getting carried home by Leo or Loke whichever anyway...

Flashback

We'd just beat the life outta Lucy and I was feeling kind of guilty I mean I didn't even know why we did it...wait what? Uuuuhhhh I hate that it's been happening a lot since I saw Lisanna in a dream it's like this cloud of mist that comes over my brain whenever I think about Lucy. Walking home I saw her being carried home by Leo typical always using her servants as slaves.

"Hey Lucy wake up, wake up, WAKE UP" he yelled shaking her and growing increasingly desperate with each word then he gingerly but quickly laid her on the ground and started giving CPR pumping her heart in quick successions then moving quickly on to her mouth blowing air into her cheeks until she finally sat up and spluttered a bit I smiled with grim satisfaction I was actually hoping she died...

End Flashback

To be continued...

Anyway that's the end of the chapter sorry it was so late I was out with friends and they gave me some story ideas so don't you worry child see heavens got a plan for you (recognise that sentence and you get cookies you have to tell me in a review of course) remember R&R!


	4. Congratulations Jellyman3!

**Okay so jelloman3 won the competition so he gets too choose what the pairing is HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Sorry (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*****)o))) anyway if I agree and if there isn't too much hate of he posts it in a reviews in the next five days otherwise ill go with whatever the readers say**

bye and tell me of you liked the last chappie my mom just said she's gonna kill me （；￣ェ￣） maybe I should kill her first god she knocking on my bedroom door (o_o) she's asking if she can come in more like demanding it oh god please help me! (O_O)


	5. Chapter 5 or 4 whatever!

**Right so this chapter is very short for reasons explained at the end and sorry for the late update.**

Why?

Lucy POV  
Previously on Why?...

Lucy smiled sadistically when Levy voiced the thing that no one wanted to say.

"Oh god she's gonna kill us"

The whole guild gasped in surprise

"Why are you doing this Lucy" Erza said for once actually sounded scared "We have done nothing to invoke your anger so why I repeat are you doing this"!

"Why am I doing this, Why am I doing this" Lucy repeated " I walked into the guild one day only to be hit and beaten so badly that I had to get carried home by Loke only to have my heart stop on the way there" she said angrily her voice rising with every word

"What are you talking about" Erza exclaimed "we did nothing of the sort"

"What are you talking about you can't try to defend yourself against it!" Lucy exclaimed exasperatedly "stop lying and face facts I have the scars to prove it" she yelled as she took some water off the table and started scrubbing at her face and arms revealing multiple scars all then she pulled up the leg of her sweatpants to show a huge scar leading all the way from her thigh to her knee

"How do we know you didn't do those yourself cos I mean you certainly look the type" I said looking desperately for anyway out of what I had done to my friend

"You think I cut myself" she laughed "even if I did which I didn't there is no way I did this" and with that she rubbed the concealer off her other arm revealing more scars but most importantly a long festering burn going all the way up the outside of her arm from her wrist to her top of her shoulder

"Huh" the whole guild gasped collectively

"Regular scars may fade but magic wounds never do, just as a dragons fire can only be healed by a dragons magic"

"Is that why you came here just so you can get me to heal your burn, you almost killed us just so I could heal your burns!"

"Well actually I was forced to come here and I could just get Grandeeney to do it its just because she's been to busy training a new sky dragon slayer she told me that what you did was- actually do you what I'll play you recording of what happened...

**Cliffy...**

**very short because I have school so i'll do short chapters frequently**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I forgot to add this um.. MENTAL BLANK...oh yeah I put up a poll on my account for the pairing but Jelloman3 will still have a huge say in who it is so dont have a spastic attack.**

**anyway BYE! (＾ｰ****^)ノ**


	7. YOU'RE NO SON OF MINE

**I have no excuse for my carelessness and selfishness for not updating and when I do i bring you this short piece of crap?! Truly I am sorry so il update with a non half assed chapter on the weekend or earlier**

Why?  
Lucy POV

Recording

"Okay Grandeeney you ready" Lucy called

"Yep lets get this show on the road" Grandeeney called back "okay Wendy if you're watching this I'm extremely disappointed in the way you have treated lucy, you have not only physically scarred her but also mentally even though she's probably stronger than all earth lands dragons slayers combined she was too scared to go back to the guild for fear of death at the hands of you and her so called nakama" Grandeeney said leaving Wendy crying her eyes out calling out to Carla even though her and the exceeds had gone on a mission with alzack and the others.

"Oh yes natsu I've got one for you too though its not as long as Wendy's" I said cheerily

Recording  
"Natsu Dragneel. When I gave you your name it was supposed to mean he who burns for love, but at this point I'm starting to wish I named you a giant douche cos that's how you've been acting lately I'm extremely disappointed in you and as of now YOU. ARE. NO. SON. OF MINE" Igneel boomed with tears silently streaming down Natsu's face

"D'ya have one for me blondie-eh Lucy"

"No I left all the rest in the spirit world, with Virgo oh and I was thinking of having you call me by the name I just thought of maybe Tempest Dawn yeah Tempest Dawn sounds great...anyway what were we talking about" naturally I knew I just wanted to see if they'd take their chance to question me

"Yeah where did you get those recordings?" Natsu asked

"Well when I went to my estate to train with my mothers equipment I found that the dragons and gods had taken up residence in my house so I trained with Chaotica and whenever I wasn't training I'd talk or mess around with the dragons and they're new slayers...yeah well master I need you to remove my guild mark and actually remove this time your old disappearing trick won't work on me old man you're just lucky I didn't come here earlier, I'm not coming back and that's something you're just going to have to deal with"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh" Erza yelled all of a sudden she came flying at me in her black wing armour I ducked quickly having sensed her movements she missed me and flew straight into a wall effectively knocking herself out.

"So I guess Erza became just as stupid as the rest of you...shame that is any way master remove it now!" I commanded

**again I am sorry for the shitty chapter the poll is still up vote or jello man3 will choose wether you like it or not and I'm thinking of making this story about twenty chapters or so part of trilogy with maximum ride and the hunger games in it too. Tell me what you think**


	8. I'd just like to say

**Fairy Trash**

Piece of crap, don't bother read this thing.  
The character are so OOC they're not Fairy Tail's anymore. -_-  
And the plot? ... Already read this stuff hundred of time... Nothin new here.  
I wonder if I could find a realy good fic on this site, lost hope, it seems.

people like you are what made me scared to write a FanFiction in the first place peoplr like you and that fag of a person called Paris are what almost of me to kill my self and I'd just like to address these points

Read this and get a life some if these apply to you

Your words are meaningless to me.

Get a life.

Whatever you say.

Why do you say things like that?

You are wasting your breath.

Your opinions have no effect on me at all.

I don't let someone like you get to me.

I heard you and I don't care.

That is kind of funny but stop now.

This is just wrong.

Everyone says I'm going to run into people like you  
for the rest of my life – great.

Here we go again.

You again?

You are a waste of my time.

I wish you would stop wasting my time.

Feel better now?

You're a real expert at this. Congrats.

Can you just stop?

Are you done?

Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Yeah right!

Why do you do this over and over?

How can you say that with a smile on your face?

How would you feel if someone were doing this to  
you?

It would be nice if you grew up.

Real mature.

Stop being a child.

You should hear yourself - pathetic.

I could care less about what you think.

You can see I'm terribly hurt.

Say whatever you want.

I will never feel bad because of you.

Keep talking - I am not listening.

It's real sad that you are doing this.

It must be a joy to be your parents.

What did I ever do to you?

Why does this make you feel good?

This is a shame because I actually thought we  
could have been friends.

You know we used to be friends.

When we were friends I never thought you would  
do something like this.

I really thought you were a good kid.

I had no idea you were this kind of person.

I never thought you could do something this mean.

You used to be a pretty nice kid.

You have really changed.

Stop using me to feel good about yourself.

Build up your self-esteem some other way.

OK you hurt me- move on to your next victim.

Just words.

Wow. You've discovered I'm different than you.

Wow. You've discovered I look different than you.

They say everyone has a talent.

And that's supposed to make me feel what?

I should really report you but you're not worth it.

You can think about stopping now.

Are we going to go through this every single day?

Are you going to waste my time like this every day?

Is it your goal in life or something to do this to me?

I feel sorry for you.

i probably won't update for a while as I'm pretty fucked up about this and you should just know the characters are out of characted because of the plot which is completely different to the other stories out there ssinf say what you don't fucking know an I'm sa to people that I have wasted a whole chapter piece of shit called a person and I apologise. I have only one more thing to say to you

I HATE YOU!


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the support I got from all you guys so this will be double update **

Why?  
Lucy POV

"Okay then child it will be removed, if you want it that badly" Makarov droned on

"Get it over with already I have somewhere to be" I said, quickly growing unamused keeping up the spell on the rest of the fairy tail members while their constant attacking was starting to get a little tiring and if gonna do what I'm thinking of doing then I'm will need all my magic power.

"Okay then my child (A/N this is a bunch of random words) Herpicatio, Abhaeres, Admensuratio, Calderium ACENDIO!" Makarov yelled "it is done" he then said quietly with tears streaming down his face "goodbye Tempest but there is three rules you must follow after leaving fairy tail

" must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live." Makarov said tearfully

"2. You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain." I said confidently and extremely happy I was no longer connected to this crap-hole full of horrible people, called a guild

"And 3. Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live." I said together with the rest of the guild, looks like they finally felt guilty for what they've done I turned around and released the tethers holding them to the ground

"Looks like you've finally gotten it through you thick skulls, I did nothing to lisanna, I did nothing to garner your fury and I hope you know I still blame you for everything you've done and will do" I snarled

"Tempest-San"

"That's my name don't wear it out"

"We were under Lisanna's spell please believe us we did nothing wrong to you it was Lisanna controlling us from edolas through our dreams that's why we did all these things to you for all those 2 years and when you were gone Lisanna wasn't casting the spell as heavily so we kept wavering that's the only reason we still remember you please Tempest-San you have to believe us please" said Levy trying to stand proudly while Natsu was literally begging on his knees, feigning kindness I walked up to him brought my boot clad leg covered in darkness up and kicked him in the face causing him fly backwards through the guild wall

"I will never forgive you" I said with my eyes hard and voice so venomous you practically could see it dropping off the words. "All those years you called me weak, all that time you beat me, demoralised and insulted me all those years you tortured me and you think I'm just gonna come crawling back when just minutes ago you were accusing me of trapping someone I had never even laid eyes on in edolas!" I screeched

"But we were under her spell Tempest-San it was like we were drunk, our minds were constantly foggy we couldn't concentrate on one thing for longer than a minute without thinking about how much we apparently hated you" Mira pleaded

"A drunk mans words are a sober mans thoughts I could see it in your eyes under the spell, under the false kindness, under everything you really did believe everything you said you really did want to do those things to me that's what made it hurt so bad in the end the fact that I actually believed those things were true and I was right, after all those years with my father doing the same things you did to me, called me the same things you said to me you'd I would have known what was going on and to get out when I could" I said with a dark chuckle as everybody but master and natsu who had made his way back to the guild bowed their head in shame as my words sank in "so now you understand" I said darkly "everyone but natsu clear out go back home and come back in two hours "everyone nodded solemnly and made their way back to wherever they lived a bunch of girls carried the still unconscious Erza back home to fairy hills.

"Lucy I swear its not true i didn't mean what I said" natsu cried for a minute I actually felt remorse for what I had said but then I looked at the pitiful thing called a human kneeling before me I saw him smiling to himself and muttering

"I hope she falls for this then I eradicate her once and for all she won't tarnish the fairy tail name any longer I truly regret bringing her here. Every battle, every fight even petty brawls she has had to be protected and I've gotten hurt from it. But this- this is last time I will not let my nakama and guild be disgraced by her any longer I will- I will kill her once and for all.

"Fire Dragons Secret Art Exploding Crimson" he shouted as he suddenly jumped up catching me by surprise

"Aegis" I screamed in return "I was actually going to come back to you I was going to return to forgive and forget but no you just can't be happy leaving me with permanent scars all over me both mentally and physically you just couldn't just be happy you just couldn't and I realise now that you wont be until you kill me and that is something I won't let happen I still have too much to live for and from now on it will not include you"

**I just got called fat and getting fatter by way best friend and I sprained my knee so I can barely move without my crutches**


	10. Chapter 10

Why?  
Lucy POV

"Chaos Telesemae" I yelled in pure hate and anger "I will only let you ruin my life with your false promises and kindnesses, everything you've ever said to me was a lie I should never have come here with you I was better off as a slave with Bora" I screeched " I HATE YOU"

"Fire dragons secret art crimson lotus! Lucy you have disgraced the fairy tail name for the last time remember at the GMG you lost to flare even using the celestial worlds strongest spell everything you do or have done is weak and always will be"

"Natsu you idiot I never told you that the first time I cast that spell was when I beat one of the oracion seis alone, while you were just lying on the boat in the river almost dead angel was about to kill you I wish I left you there to die after that I realised you weren't as powerful as everybody makes you out to be I found your greatest weakness your motion sickness. Sea of chaos" and with that the whole turned black and started moving side to side up and down everywhere it was just so chaotic everything moving at the same no pattern everything conflicting and crashing up against each other I could feel myself growing more powerful by the second.

"Normally I use this move to increase my magical power but its also weakening yours killing two birds with one stone" I said as Natsu sat there green faced quivering like plue.

"Chaos Rain. Chaos Henotic you think my spell is weak maybe you should try before you judge!" I chuckled darkly as my rain pelted him with black fire he couldn't eat and my song attacked his ears

Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven...  
All the stars, far and wide...  
Show me thy appearance...  
With such shine.  
O Tetrabiblos...  
I am the ruler of the stars...  
Aspect became complete...  
Open thy malevolent gate.  
O 88 Stars of the heaven...  
Shine!  
Urano Metria!  
I released my spell on Natsu he screamed in pain as the coloured orbs descended on him I kept attacking him "I won't stop until you beg for mercy"

"I'm sorry Lucy I'm sorry for what I did"

"I didn't ask for an apology because anything that comes for your mouth has to be a lie like every thing else you've ever said to me. Every encouraging word, every you're weird lucy or every come on a mission with me every thing you've ever said to me was a lie just so you could build me up and up and up again until I confidence in myself and my magic just so you could knock me down again. Suicidal thoughts every night and every morning. I loved you and know I feel like I don't even know what the word love means" after I said that last sentence it looked like Natsu mind just cleared so it was Lisanna who said those things I thought we'll its just the same as the rest the guild

"Well I'm off bye" I said strangely happy that I'd gotten all that off my chest "oofff" I had the breath taken out of me by a little kid with brown hair and golden eyes walking into me

"Oh sorry my name is Selene oh did I make you cry I'm sorry" I didn't notice the warm salty liquid pouring out of my eyes and onto my cheeks

"Oh no you didn't I was just in a bit of drama with my guild"

"Oh so you caused that giant explosion in Fairy Tail i was just about to join there" she said with a pout

"Oh no trust me you wouldn't want to do that"

"Oh okay well then you're lucky I have a backup plan lets go to Sabertooth"


	11. Thanks For all the Views!

Why?  
Selene POV

Just got off the train walking to Sabertooth  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow there is an unimaginable amount of magical energy coming off this girl it's amazing. She could be the one I'm looking for. This has to be it, Zeref will be most pleased. Though she is quite scatterbrained and always goes off topic, she also has this wild look in her eyes must be a side effect of her magic, hmm I wonder what that is?

"Hey oh um I don't know your name" (A/N or does she? I don't know just pretend she doesn't)

"Oh my name is Tempest Dawn"

"What a pretty name, anyway I just wanted to know what kind of magic do you use?"

"I use chaos god slaying, I dabble in requip as well not as powerful as erza's but enough to change my clothes and some weapons I also use Celestial Magic, and Celestial Fusion Magic allowing me to fuse with my spirits gaining their powers. Now that Yukino Aguria is dead I own all of the golden keys even the rare thirteenth (A/N I changed this) Erebus the dark snake the key created by Zeref himself".

"I use dark plant magic"

"What's that I've never heard of it before?"

"oh. well it's plant magic but dark so it's a lot more powerful, I can use my magic to attack and defend but it's stronger at attacking"

"I can feel a substantial amount of power coming off you it must be very powerful magic"

"Yes it is. It has to be otherwise I wouldn't be able to join to sabertooth. And see my brother"

"Who is your brother?"

"Yes sting Eucliffe is my brother, I am Selene Eucliffe"

"Wait then why didn't you join Sabertooth first if your brother was there?"

"Well he hasn't seen me in 6 years, we had a fight and then he was thrown out of the house for hurting me and father erased all him memories of him from me and all memories of his life from him when I heard he killed his dragon, as my father wasn't the strongest of all mages, my memories came back and I realised he was my brother and I ran away from home looking for him"

"Are you gonna tell him?" She asked

"No. Anyway were here!" I exclaimed

No one POV

At Sabertooth

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Who could that be" Sting wondered as he strolled over to the door, and opened it to reveal the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Who are you and what are you doing here" Rouge called from behind Sting

"Hi. I'm Selene...uh...Rogers and this is Tempest Dawn, and we want to join your guild!"


	12. Chapter 12

Why?  
Lucy POV

"Well you'll have to fight me first!" Sting asked

"Hell no!" I yelled

"Why ya scared?" He taunted

"You don't want none of this!"

"Course I don't"

"You're such a jerk" by now everyone had started watching our exchange and when I said that Sting was a jerk they knew all hell was about to break loose.

"Meredy come here"

"MEREDY?! I thought juvia killed you when you said you wanted to kill Gray?"

"Remember I joined Crime Sorciere? But they died a couple years ago so it's just me now I was to scared to join the same guild as Juvia so I joined this one, I also learned some new magic too!"

"Meredy use your empathy link to ..."(A/N Whispering). The next hung I know Meredy is string at the space between me and Selene, I reflexively took a protective crouch in front of Selene and let a low animalistic growl escape my mouth.

"I have confirmed their relationship. It is a very strongly her daughter bond between them, in fact the olde girl would put her life on the line for the younger one".

"You may go now Meredy"

"Holy Ray" Selene yelped in pain I took the brunt of the attack though it still hit her. I let another growl rip through my teeth this time full of barely concealed hatred all could see was hatred and I knew that if Sting didn't retreat soon I would not be held accountable of my actions.

"White Dragons Fist!" "Oof" I caught his fist in one hand and then filled that hand with my magic burning mercilessly until I had him yelping in pain.

"Ok. Ok. Stop. Stop. You're In"

"Right"

"Wait what are you doing I said you're in?!"

"No. Way. Just because you let me in your guild does not by any means grant you any degree of amnesty for the crime you just committed. You. Hurt. Selene. And for that I will teach you the true meaning of pain!" I snarled dangerously, as I slipped into a cat like posture in the ground ready to attack or defend at any moment.

"Chaos gods Thundering clap. Chaos Gods Black Vortex. Chaos Gods Hellbent Halberd!" I yelled pummelling with attack after attack. My thundering clap delivering a blow of sound sending him flying back through a wall, picking through the debris, I found him and sent a Black vortex sucking him up and throwing him out dealing him damage while inside it an while being thrown out.

"That all you got" he cockily said getting up bruised an bloody all over barely able to walk "eughwerghjd" he wheezed coughing up blood. Becoming very angry very quickly I sent one one of my mot powerful attacks at him without even thinking. My halberd knocked him at least 20 metres in the air being powered and piloted by pure adrenaline and instinct I jumped up with him, kicked him higher into the air and then landed waiting for him or rather the body o the unconscious Sting fell back to earthland only for me to instantly leap upon it and start rapidly pinching and kicking it.

"Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Her. Again. Or. You. Won't. Live. To. See. The. Next. Sunrise." I grunted out in between pinches and kicks.

"Tempest your scaring me" said a now recovered Selene. With that I snapped out of my bloodlust driven rage, all I could say was "I'm Sorry."


	13. Outfits and Armours Index

**I don't own Skyrim, Fairy Tail or League of Legends. If anyone who plays has read Diana's lore this has nothing to who with it all I used was the name.**

Outfits

REQUIP OUTFIT NUMBER 1

White Hi-Lo Tank Top with 'WANTED' written on it  
Black Leather Jacket Shoulders Cut Out  
Black Skinny Jeans  
White Suspenders hanging low off hips  
White Knee High Boots

REQUIP OUTFIT NUMBER 2

Ella Moss Waverley Blouse  
Bright Red Skinny Jeans  
White Flats  
White Rose Ring  
Red Flower in Hair

REQUIP OUTFIT NUMBER 3

Zimmerman Honour Crest Cheer Dress  
Black Laser Cut-Out Necklace  
Light Grey Stockings  
Black Gianvito Rossi Knee-High Gladiator Sandal

REQUIP OUTFIT NUMBER 4

Black Studded SnapBack  
Bright Red Crop Top with 'GEEK' written on it  
Ripped Black Leather Leggings  
Black and Red Spiked Bangles  
Bright Red Low-Top Converse

REQUIP OUTFIT NUMBER 5

Rachel Zoe Seine Belted Dress  
A Black Beanie (Worn 'Stylishly')  
Black Be&d London Wegde  
Diva Bold Black Resin Bold Necklace  
Diva Black Diamanté Stone Stretch Cuff  
Diva Gunmetal Filigree Stone Ring  
Green Rebecca Minkoff Mini 5 Zip Bag

REQUIP OUTFIT NUMBER 5

Black Be&d London Wedge  
Zimmerman Rising Garland Skirt  
Twenty Perforated Mesh Tank  
La Marque Nicole  
Ashley Pittman Nyoka Bangle  
Ashley Pittman Ngazi Earrings

REQUIP OUTFIT NUMBER 6

Cynthia Rowley One Piece Mesh Insert

Armours

Black Death Armour  
Same as Daedric Armour from Skyrim.

Hell Raiser Armour  
Same as Sauron's armour from Skyrim.

Moonlight Valkyrie  
Silver version of Skyrim Elven Armour.

Black Lunari  
Same as Skyrim Nightingale Armour.

Blood Assassin  
Same as Dark Brotherhood Armour, but with knives strapped down her arms and legs, as well as hidden in the soles of her shoes and the back of her hood.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay a new Chapter! I'm really annoyed because my Spidey Senses are telling me that almost no one read the index I posted, that took me almost 6 hours to make for you. In this chapter when you see REQUIP OUTFIT NUMBER 2 I'm Minot explaining what that is or looks like, if you want to know you'll have to read or at least skim the last chapter.**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

Why?  
Lucy POV

After fusing with Virgo and healing Sting and Selene, taking more care and energy with Selene than him, I asked if I could have my guild mark.

"Sure, sure. You can have your guild mark. The stamp is in my desk up in my office" said Sting

"Tempest your clothes smell kinda gross now" Selene whispered, a vein popped up in my head

"Yes. I know, I'll change out of my travel clothes now. Requip: Outfit number 1" I said as I requipped into a white hi-low tank top that said 'wanted' on it under an open black leather jacket that had the shoulders cut out paired with black skinny jeans and white suspenders hanging off my belt and knee high white combat boots. My raven was tied back in its usual ponytail still dragging on the ground. All the guys in the room stood there looking at me looking really dumb with their mouths hanging open.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies". I said truly oblivious to what was going on.

Sting POV

SHE'S SO HOT!

Rouge POV

She truly is beautiful...

Every Other Guy In The Whole Guild

SHE'S SO HOT...BUT WE DON'T HAVE A CHANCE AGAINST STING AND ROUGE!  
==========================================================

8 Months Later...

Lucy POV

I woke up and looked out the window of the two storey house I shared with my mate Rouge. (A/N I'm really bad at romance so I'll just put snippets of how they got together not the whole thing)

"Nuhh" he mumbled as he got up from beside me

"Get get up" I yelled excitedly

"Why" he yawned out

"Today is the day Sting will announce the who will be going to the GMG!" I exclaimed

"You already know you're going so why are you so excited?" He questioned now fully awake

"Huh. Whatever I still want to get to the guild on time today okay!" I pouted

"Fine. Fine but I'm gonna sleep in a little longer okay" and with that he promptly fell back asleep.

I hopped outta bed and made my way to the bathroom stripping quickly I took a short shower.

"REQUIP OUTFIT NUMBER 2"

I put my black, and dip-died white hair in a high ponytail just stopping it dragging on the ground.

I got to the kitchen and saw Rouge already serving breakfast grinning

"What took you so long?"

I scowled, mumbled a good morning and started wolfing down my delicious breakfast of bacon and eggs mixed with baked beans in a roll.

"Lets go to the guild" Rouge said

"Mmhm" I said getting up with my mouth still full of breakfast

At the guild...

I saw Rufus and Selene talking quietly to themselves while Sting was standing in the corner of the guild glowering at Rufus, if looks could kill.

Two months ago Sting found out that Selene was his sister and since then they have been inseparable, Sting became really protective, but I quickly beat that out of him. Eventually things became normal again and he started to leave her alone but he would growl quietly under his breath whenever someone especially a guy would come close to her.

Rouge and I walked over to him, "hey Sting announce who'll be in the GMG already I got up early just so I could hear!"

"Wow you managed to get rouge out of bed before 12:30!" Rouge just grunted in response, funny how he would only talk to me or with Selene when no one else was around he thinks I don't realise but it's kinda obvious. I think it's cute but he thinks its extremely embarrassing.

"Yes now get announcing!"

"Fine. Fine! SHUT UP!" He roared "right I'm gonna announce who'll be in the GMG"

"YEAH WOOHOO" and collective cheer erupted from the guild

"Right so first we have Selene Eucliffe, Rouge Cheney, Tempest Dawn, Rufus Lohr and Orga Nangear!"

"WOOOOOO" another cheer, you guys have three months to train I'm going with you but Guild Masters aren't allowed to participate.

**SO IF YOU READ THE INDEX YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT FROM NOW ON THE CLOTHES AND ARMOUR CAN BE GOOGLED IF YOU WANT** **TO SEE WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE. **


	15. Chapter 15

**New chapter will be a double** **update just wait. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Why?  
Lucy POV

"REQUIP ARMOUR: Lunari's Valkyrie" **(A/N I decided to change the name of the armour called Moonlight Valkyrie, it still looks the same, it's just a name change)** I yelled, out of my peripheral vision I saw Sting nodding in approval. But I didn't care fighting helped me relieve my stress. I jumped forward using the extra burst of energy this armour gave me in the night, and slashed Orga across the stomach with the katana Rouge had given me. I did not wish to tarnish my hands with his blade but it was the only weapon I had on me at the time.

"Tempest!" Sting yelled "that's enough heal him quickly, NOW!" I took no notice of him, I just kept slashing and hacking as a sadistically wicked smile crept onto my face, sending clearly visible shivers down the whole guilds spines.

"Chaotic Blade Waltz: Seven Princes of Hell" I shouted springing forward onto Orga's barely standing body I slashed at him seven times moving to quickly for him to block or try to stop, with each strike I'd call out one of the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Pride, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath and Sloth!" I shouted gleefully as a black scar appeared on my face similar to that of Mira-Jane's when she uses Satan Soul. Orga finally collapsed, he was more resilient than I thought, I'll give him that at least.

"Tempe..." Sting trailed as he realised they weren't out of the woods yet, "go. get out of here come back when you're ready" he said the last part quietly. I nodded imperceptibly. I could tell he was curious as to what made me act this way but I was in no mood to say anything, so I rushed out of the guilds camping ground, and into the woods, as quickly as possible.

"Ahhhh" I screamed in frustration I hate you Rouge, "how could you do that to me" I sobbed out as I fell to my knees, whimpering quietly to myself as I remembered what happened.

Flashback...

"Rouge! Rouge! Where the hell are you?" I screamed

"Why don't you check in your tent Tem-Chan?" Selene called

"Okay. Thanks" I called back, we where on Galuna Island training for the GMG, I sighed as I remembered what had happened here on this island, memories came back flooding my head but I pushed them away. All I wanted was to see Rouge. He and I had just gotten here as we wanted to try this new ability he got where he can travel in the shadows, as it takes a lot of energy we had to make frequent stops, not that I minded, so we got here about two days after the rest of the guild. I assumed that he was resting somewhere but I wanted to thank him for the Katana he gave me when we stopped in Clover Town on our way, and give him a present of my own.

As I walked towards the tent I heard feminine giggling from inside, I trusted Rouge wholeheartedly so I didn't think he was doing anything wrong, but it was when Rouge whispered 'Ultear' that I new things were going south I just stood there outside the tent paralysed. The only thing going through my head was this can't be happening, not again.

I cried. I just collapsed in front of the tent and cried silent tears until I had no more tears to cry. I had heard every minute of it, sometimes my God Slayer hearing is more of a curse than a blessing. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't. I didn't want to face the guild as I was. So I continued on with my training, I left the secluded cove Rouge and I had set up camp in, and made my way deep into the lush green forest that surrounded us. There, I demolished trees, killed animals, defeated stray wizards and anything in between I couldn't stop I would turn away from an animal only to find myself cleaning the kill 5 minutes afterwards. I was completely feral, I didn't think about trivial things like fear, love or joy all that there was, was the hunt the hunt was mine and that was all I needed.

That's what I was doing until Sting called me into the area where the rest of the guild had set up camp. Then Orga saw me walk into our makeshift 'town' covered in dirt and bruised all over and snickered like a little girl who just caught two people kissing. Of course he then started singing.

"Tempest and Rouge sitting in a tree ki-ss-i-n-g."

'I wish' I thought bitterly. I quickly gave Sting my kills from when I was in the forest and asked Sting if we were having a fight tonight, he said yes that the only reason he called me was so I could fight someone of my choosing, I chose Orga. Time for some fun...

End Flashback...

I woke up the next morning in the forest with Rouge sleeping next to me. I shivered in revulsion, he was hugging me close to his chest, the touch that had once brought warmth, kindness and love now felt cold and foreign. Now it only brought disgust and hatred, just the feeling of his arms around me fills my whole being with abhorrence.

I tried to get up without him knowing or waking up I was not about to have that conversation with him.

"Huuuhh what going on?" I heard a confused and sleep filled voice say, well there goes my plan to slip away without him knowing.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥  
Rouge POV

I felt something cold and bulky in my arms cold stir, wondering what it was I opened one of my eyes only to see a full set of silver armour. When I realised it was Tempest and I hugged her tighter. But then she pushed me away. A thousand emotions must have flitted across my face before I remembered why I came out here.

"Huuuhh what going on?" That was probably the stupidest thing I had ever said.

Flashback...

After Ultear left my tent, I was lying there wondering why the hell I did that. I just walked out of tent straight into our guilds makeshift ' village' and made the conscious decision to cheat on Tempest, I had asked Ultear to come to my tent, I told her a few jokes and then I kissed her. As simple as that, but the whole time I couldn't help but feel extremely guilty. I already knew Ultear liked me and was yet to move on after Tempest and I got together so it wasn't overly hard but it still took some effort.

Suddenly I heard a ferocious battle cry, coming from our village, thinking we were being attacked I leaped up from my position on the tent floor and sprinted into the village I hid in the bushes waiting for the 'enemy' to near. From my position in the bushes I caught sight of Tempest fighting Orga. It wasn't just any of the random fights we'd been having since we came to island, it looked serious. Tempest had intent to kill and with the shatty job Orga was doing of protecting himself It looked like soon enough she would follow through. Then she started talking too Sting she was standing a bit too close for comfort, I growled quietly under my breath, then she just took off into the forest. Sensing she wanted to be alone right then I left her, left the love of my life.

**Remember I said that Jelloman3 would have a part in who Lucy was with, she or he now gets to choose if they get back together or not!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Why?  
Rouge POV (Still Flashback)

"Rouge whats wrong with her?" Sting asked worried and angry at the same time

"How am I supposed to know!"

"But she was with you all day!"

"No she wasn't!"

"Yes she was earlier this morning around 5:30, she went to the tent you two share looking for you, about three hours later, I heard the sounds of fighting, so I assumed you two were training together."

"HOLY SHAT!"

"What!"

"She must have seen me and Ultear" I muttered

"You must have had some legitimate reason, right!? You wouldn't cheat on Tempest, your mates" he said uncertainly. I was so ashamed, I just lowered and shook my head.

"Go find her"

"What?"

"GO FIND HER" he roared, I have to admit I was pretty scared so quickly scuttled into the forest leaving behind Sting seething in rage.

There I found her, collapsed on the ground in the forest in front of one tree with impressive dent marks and surrounded by others fallen and battered. She was still in her armour the one I recognised as Lunari's Valkyrie, she shivered scared she would get a cold I quickly went over to her and wrapped my arms and cloak around her, pulling her close to my chest. There I fell asleep, staring at her bruised knuckles and tear stained face.(Hint Hint!)

When she opened her eyes she looked at me with a look of hatred the same look of hatred she has when she speaks of Fairy Tail or more specifically Natsu Dragneel.

"Tempest I-" I started

"Save it" she cut me off. "REQUIP OUTFIT NUMBER 4" she yelled and started walking away

"I don't know what came over me"

"Why am I that horrible to be with that you couldn't even break it off before finding someone new?

"No that's not it. I...I...I know this wont mean anything to you but...I'm sorry"

"You're right it doesn't mean anything, I just don't think I can forgive you for this"

"But were mates you can't reverse something like that its permanent! I can't stay away from you!" I cried exasperatedly

"We'll you'll just have to try" she yelled "if I ever see you again it'll be too soon" she added quietly, and with that she muttered

"Chaos Alacrity" under her breath and ran away towards the 'village' making all the air around rush to fill the safe she left. Both IRL and in my heart.

Lucy POV

I was angry at Rouge, I knew that for sure. In fact I had never been angrier at anybody in my whole life. I walked back into our guild makeshift 'town' everybody looked at me, I even received my fair share if glares. But glares had no effect on me I walked straight through the place someone came from behind me and hit me, I flew backwards about ten meters, a feral snarl ripped through my throat, at this point I was ready to vaporise anyone who touched me, the magic power was rolling off me in waves, weaker guild members were struggling to stand, I stood up...sh*t's about to get real.

"Chaos Break" black chains formed around Ultear's arms, and pulled them until they dislocated. I slammed my clenched fist into my other hands open palm and slowly clenched my open palm over my fist the chains were set with my signature black fire and clenched her dislocated arms tighter.

This smell, it is the same as the one I smelt in my tent and on Rouge as well.

"You I snarled you were the one with Rouge" she looked scared, I tightened the black chains on her arms. She screamed, I loved the sound. I activated the main part of the spell. A black void formed above her head as it descended on her it set her on fire completely, nothing could bring me back now, I would kill her and nobody would stop me. Finally I would have my revenge.

That is when I saw the look on Selene's face it saddened me greatly. I would kill whoever put that scared look on her face. That is when it hit me, it was me, I was the one who had made her so scared she was crying. All of a sudden I dropped Ultear's chains and walked over to Selene. The other guild members tried to stop I just shoved them out of the way. Is kneeled in front of Selene and hugged her. She cried onto my shoulder and I cried onto hers. The other guild embers were speechless. I didn't care all, I needed was Selene.

Yay, two crappies done. If you can guess the title of the new I might cowrite with my favourite reader Neko-Nyan 3 you get special cookies.

Bye my future Evil Minions!


	17. Chapter 17

**Jelloman3 you are yet to make your choice, so you have a week otherwise I will give away your privelige. **

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

Why?  
Lucy POV

I opened my eyes, and instantly regretted it, a bright shined down on my eyes it was so white it was almost sterile. While I was still blinded by the light, I heard voices from around me.

"Her heartbeat has risen dramatically" they came closer, I automatically slowed my breathing so they would think I'm still asleep. As soon as they came close enough to hit I slammed my hands together as a pulse of pure chaotic evil (A/N gotta love Adventure Time. That chaotic evil stuff is a real thing that you can touch like Levy's solid script, its just solidified magic) flew forward and slammed them all into the walls one of them slammed a button on the wall of the make shift building/tent. Many people ran into the room I jumped off the table into a fighting position, as the last person ran in I started to gather energy into my hands. I started looking at the faces of the people inside the tent, among them I saw Selene and Sting. I straightaway stood back up normally surrendering.

"See. As soon as he saw us she relaxed, she still has some control leave her alone!"

"Fine but if she slips up her again we will not hesitate to kill her"

Time Skip...

We were outside the guilds village. Everybody was training elsewhere, Sting and Selene sat in front of me. They gave me food and I ate it ravenously 'how long have I been asleep?' I wondered.

"You've been asleep for three months" Sting dead pans

"What" I intoned. Something was different was different about my voice "I...I...I can't put emotion into my voice...what is wrong with me"

"The doctors" Sting said with venom "tried to remove your emotions when we heard you had woken up we instantly stopped it, they said that they were yet to do anything. Apparently that isn't true, it's not permanent though they said they would need the council to do a permanent one. The magic barrier should break with a large influx of emotions"

"Why. Why would they remove my emotions"

"You threw a fit and destroyed half the island when pushed me away from you and said you were dangerous I flew into a tree and smashed three quarters my ribs" Selene finally spoke up, when I took a good look at her I saw half her torso was bandaged and bloody

"Did I do this" I asked my voice monotone

"No it was someone else"

"Who"

"No one spoke up for fear of what you or Sting would do"

"I will find out who"

"No you mustn't" Selene spoke up again

"Tempest we are going back to the mainland in an hour you are known worldwide and everyone knows about your tantrum. The boat company has requested that you be put in a sort of coffin per se, but more of a solid straight jacket. Rouge has disappeared he is still on the island as he would not leave you here, but we don't know where he is exactly. We fear he will...uh...do something rash"

"Right. I will go and clean up for the boat trip" as I finished my sentence I stood up and went into the direction of the pond I saw earlier.

"REQUIP OUTFIT NUMBER 2" I yelled when I had finished my bath I quickly walked back to the tent I shared with that as*hole, I collected my things and made my way back to Sting and Selene who had changed and gotten their things as well. Lets go."

Time Skip...

The boat trip was an uneventful one. We were now in Crocus we made our way to our hotel having come second in the last games we were in a luxurious hotel though not as good as Fairy Tail's I would assume, we walked to our hotel. Well actually Team Sabertooth walked I on the other hand was wheeled towards our hotel in my 'Solid Straight Jacket' ,as sting called it, earning scared looks and people would cross the street when they encountered us.

The boat was late so when we got back to the hotel it was almost eleven. I started to struggle against my captivity, I still had my limiter on and my 'jacket' was magic restricting, so I couldn't get out. Sting walked over and released me I stepped out of it, removed my limiter, stretched and revelled in the feeling of my full magic power flowing in my veins

"Aahhhh. This feels so good it's been ages since I felt this!" It sounded really weird because I was saying it in a really blank voice

"Tempest don't use magic you've not used it in a while I'm not sure if you'll be able to control its flow"

"Fine...hey what's the time anyway?"

"11:55 PM! Sh*t the sky maze is about to start!" Orga exclaimed

"Sting I'm going to use magic for this one, though it will only be two Celestial Spirits"

"Fine. But if you get into a fight let the others fight for you, you can summon celestial spirits as well but no other magic you need to exercise yours or we will have a repeat of what happened on Galuna. Come one get out there it'll start soon!"

As our team made our way out if the Ivory Tulip hotel where we were staying, the giant pumpkin called Mato appears, announces the games and explains why we must do the Sky Labyrinth Event.

"So the Sky Labyrinth Event is to narrow down the amount of guilds that participate in the main competition. Due to the fame the guilds in the competition received last year we have more than three times the amount of guilds we had last year and as such three times the reward, so this year there is a 90,000,000 jewel prize. Remember this year if you want to win you will have to beat 339 other teams. Good Luck,

And Let the Sky Labyrinth BEGIN!

**I'm sorry it was short and kind of a filler but I'm sorry I have to get ready for when I move house I'm moving across Australia from Perth all the way to Broome up north, I used to live near there any way but it is still kinda daunting.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own fairy tail**

Why?  
Lucy POV

LET THE SKY LABYRINTH BEGIN!

"Open gate of the Compass and Maiden Pyxis and Virgo!"

"Hello Hime, will there be any punishment" Virgo said, as she arrived earning a nosebleed from Orga.

"Cheep. Cheep!"

"Hello. There will not be any punishment, Virgo can you get me my uniform from the set I made for us from the spirit world along with something to tie my hair with? It's getting really dirty dragging on the floor. And Pyxis can you point us in the direction of the end of the maze or if you can supply a map?

"Yes Hime."

"Cheep. Cheep!" Two minutes later Virgo came back with our uniforms I quickly requiped into the Black Lulu in Chains Fragile Strength Dress, black and white chequered leggings, Rachel Zoe Neon Yellow Nico Boots and a white top hat coupled with white elbow highs gloves I also put up my hair in a high ponytail so it didn't touch the ground. Next Pyxis came back and handed my a map with moving markings showing the other teams and a magic compass.

"Thanks Pyxis said you and Virgo may go. Right Lets go."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Time Skip...

Sorry I'm to lazy to write them going through the maze...

"Aaahhhh. Finally we are out of that death trap!" Orga exclaimed

"Tis true it was absolutely horrid in there" Rufus said

"The obstacles in there weren't that bad!" Mato said

"No. But Tempest was!" Orga exclaimed moved out of the way showing Rouge who had a huge lump on his head.

"Now. Now. Don't portray me as the bad guy, Rouge was the one speaking out of turn. Any way" I said turning to the pumpkin and ending the conversation "what did we come?"  
"well you came joint first"

"Joint first. With whom?"

"Well with Fairy Tail A! And as such you will have a contest to determine your places!"

"Fine. But what kind of competition?"

"Singing!" exclaimed Selene excitedly, "we have to do singing Tempest-nii is a great singer!" Selene used her puppy dog eyes and went into chibi mode to persuade him.

"Fine! Fine! We will do a singing competition"

"I'm singing" I monotoned "I may not have emotions when I speak but when I sing I do"

"Yay" Selene said

"Anything to make you happy"I said plainly

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

It has been a tie with two teams Fairy Tail A and Sabertooth and so we will be having a singing competition to determine who came first and who came second. Let the singing BEGIN!

[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[} [}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}

We now have Lissanna Strauss with Hummingbird Heartbeat by Katy Perry

You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity  
The first time every time when you touch me  
I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen  
Under the sun we are one buzzing energy

Let's pollinate to create a family tree  
This evolution with you comes naturally  
Some call it science we call it chemistry  
This is the story of the birds and the bees

Even the seasons change  
Our love still stays the same

You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
Spread my wings and make me fly  
The taste of your honey is so sweet  
When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat

I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed  
A white flower with the power to bring life to me  
You're so exotic my whole body fluttering  
Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet

I was on the brink of a heart attack  
You gave me life and keep me coming back  
I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes  
We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies

Even the seasons change  
Our love still stays the same

You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
Spread my wings and make me fly  
The taste of your honey is so sweet  
When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat

You love me, you love me  
Never love me not, not, oh no  
When we hear a perfect harmony  
You make me sound like, like a symphony

Spread my wings and make me fly  
The taste of your honey is so sweet  
When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat

You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
Spread my wings and make me fly  
The taste of your honey is so sweet  
When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat

Wow that was definitely...something? And with one point that ends Fairy Tails Singing! My god could she possibly have chosen a better song? I mean seriously that was horrible!

Last and certainly not least we have Tempest Dawn with Animal I have Become, A sing she wrote on her OWN!

I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

Tempest Dawn that was FABULOUS! 10 points I would give you more but that is the limit FANTASTIC JOB! Sabertooth WINS with 10 points and Fairy Tail comes second with one!

[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[} [}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}[}

When Lisanna sang everyone looked and listened with disgusted looks on their faces. She clearly directed that song at Natsu, who gave her a look of utmost disgust and disappointment ,when she got back to Fairy Tail, before walking away.

We will be announcing the teams and their positions momentarily, please use this time to get snacks, drinks, guides and anything else you need before taking your seats

"I will return briefly" I said to my teammates before walking away. Quickly I cast Chaos Gods Alacrity and ran back to the inn. I opened my suitcase and took out my makeup set. I put one some neon yellow eyeliner, eyeshadow and lipstick. Then requiped some elbow length gloves of the same colour on, removing the white ones in the process. Then I ran back to the stadium and called Virgo who handed the rest if my team their uniforms. Giving Selene the same outfit and make up as mine but instead with a Haunted Allure dress of the same brand as me. I gave Orga his regular clothes in black, white and neon yellow colouring I did the same for Rouge and Rufus too. Obviously without the makeup.

We will now announce the the teams and their positions!

In last place we have Mermaid Heel!  
In 6th place we have Raven Tail!  
In 5th place there is Quattro Ceberus or like last time Quattro Puppy!  
In 4th place is Blue Pegasus!  
In 3rd place Lamia Scale  
In 2nd place there is Fairy Tail  
And last but not least we have Sabertooth! Incuding Deranged Twilight!

Lucifer's Black Rose, Disciple of Chaos, Sinful Priestess, The Anarchistic Archangel herself...Tempest Dawn!

The Black Demon, The Keeper of Darkness, The Sultan of Shadows, The Tenebrific Ruler himself...Rouge Cheney!

As we walked I to the arena we heard a huge cheererupt from the audience  
"TEMPEST DAWN! TEMPEST DAWN! TEMPEST DAWN!"

**Review if you want me to post what happened in the Labyrinth!**


	19. Let Me Be Your Painkiller

**I won't be updating for two weeks so hear is a longer chappie than I usually write so you won't miss when I'm gone.**

Why?  
Lucy POV

I put on my game face and walked out together with Rouge, arm-in-arm. Him thoroughly enjoying it whereas I was ready to throw up. I hated Rouge. Every little fault he had was in my eyes magnified by a thousand.

When we arrived on the stage I was immediately greeted by cheers of TEMPEST TEMPEST TEMPEST there was even some cheers of ROTEM ROTEM ROTEM. I was surprised I still had fans considering what I did on Galuna. My ever loyal fans cheered themselves hoarse. Mato offered me the microphone.

"Hello" I said "I thoroughly apologise for what happened on Galuna Island, I let my emotions get the better of me and it shall not happen again" I started again "but for now I will win the games for my guild and bring back honour!"

" "To make the skies roar... to make the earth boil... to make the seas silent. This is Sabertooth!" Rouge uncharacteristically yelled making the crowd roar our names even louder. He then wrapped his arm my shoulder pulling me close I snuggled into him and we both shot some of our magic into the sky over the audience creating black and purple sparkles that formed the sabertooth mark in the sky then sprinkled all over the audience. Every Sabertooth member on the stage showed their Sabertooth mark to the audience. I turned my shoulder to show my mark to the audience.

What a fantastic display and apology from Sabertooth! Now the guilds will go back to their compartments and get ready for today's event, Hidden!

We went back to our compartments. Rufus and Orga immediately volunteered for the event, they got into an argument.

"Get out of my way nerd!"

"Hell no lightining sh*t" they kept in like that throwing back and forth, I swear in anyone had looked us in the eyes they would have thought we were watching the ball in the tennis match.

"Shut up" I said quietly, nobody spoke so I knew they heard me "I have a plan"

Let the event...COMMENCE!

Rufus got into position in the middle of the map on top of a building and started to gather energy. Hopefully he can get enough before he gets attacked. Beneath him everybody was already fighting, some had attacked clones and lost points and others had defeated people and gained points. When I saw that Rufus was ready I held my breath and hoped that it would work.

"Memory Make: Clone"

"Perfect" I said. It had worked. Rufus created 10 lifelike clones to run around the map and look like he was chasing someone else. Then he created a further 89 clones to stand around him on the rooftop. All was going to plan of this works we will win this match for sure.

"Memory Make: Night of Falling Stars" It worked! Every clone Rufus had created suddenly stopped moving and cast the spell at different time intervals. The competitors in this match were the same as last year as they had called it a 'rematch' of sorts. They all new what was coming and thought it was quite a simple trick as they were expecting all the first one were dodged, either with shields, movement or something more elaborate. Either way while they were feeling smug about their block they did not however block the second one, so they were teleported somewhere else on the map. But these bolts were tracking and they were going to hit their targets. It continued on, for the next 99 hits. Hit. Teleport. Hit. Teleport. Nobody made any move to block or dodge it. They were just getting pummeled over and over again. Until finally it stopped the barrage of hits stopped they were just barely awake surprisingly they didn't fall unconscious. I looked at the scoreboard...

Fairy Tail: -100  
Lamia Scale: -98  
Quattro Cerberus: -99  
Raven Tail: -103  
Blue Pegasus: -99  
Mermaid Heel: -102  
Sabertooth: 99

We Won! Not that I didn't expect it though, I saw the dumbfounded expressions on Fairy Tail's faces they had lost to Sabertooth yet again. And to lose by such a large margin it must have been embarrassing. I looked back at Rufus on top of the building, using that much magic at one time would have taken it all out of him. He looked right back at me and gave me a thumbs up, I wasn't convinced. His knees started to shake and he swayed on his feet.

"Chaos Gods Alacrity" I said. Quickly I ran onto the field just in time to catch Rufus falling from the building bridal style, I rushed back to the infirmary and left him there in our section under the care of Chelia Blendy who was one of the friends I made when I trained with the Chaotica. She would talk about her all the time and how all she talked about was love, she sounded like a wonderful person and I knew she was friends with Wendy so I met her and we became best friends. I went back to our guilds area ignoring the cat calls and wolf whistles I got on the way there, when I sat down in the area I could practically hear Rouge's teeth grinding together despite the sullen expression on his face. I sighed.

Time for today's battle! Each day we will have two battles between two different guilds as well as an event! On the last day we will have special battles and one guild wide battle where everybody from each participating team will battle, there will be more detail on that and future events later. But for now we have Kurohebi from Raven Tail vs Chelia Blendy from Lamia Scale!

Winner: Chelia Blendy

Now we have, Tempest Dawn vs Flare Corona

I walked out onto the field, and kept my expression emotionless, not that I had any choice. As walked towards her I saw a flicker of recognition in Flares eyes, I could not have her ruining my identity. My guild already knew but I couldn't afford to have the rest of the world to know, they thought Lucy Heartfillia was dead and I wanted it to stay that way.

"Well, well, well. You know you look just like the fairy I plucked from the sky last time. I should have killed her and her weak spirits"

"You cheated, TWICE! She would have defeated you almost straight away but then you threatened a child! Have you no shame?!" I exclaimed exasperatedly, she talk smack about me but my spirits were a different story.

"Her spirits are not weak, and I shall prove it. But before we do so, I propose a bet..." I trailed off

"Fine because there is no way we can win, I have a bet for you. If I win you have to reveal your biggest secret to the audience"

"Okay. Let the battle begin" I got into a fighting position ready to attack or defend.

"Hair Shower: Wolf Fang" a gigantic wolf sprung forth from her hair, I quickly jumped out of the way to dodge it.

"Celestial Fusion: Virgo, Spirit of the Virgin" placing my hand on Virgo's key, I fused with her spirit. I flashed a bright gold when the light burned down I was seen in the same maids outfit from Duke Evaloo's mansion. There were nosebleeds galore. Quickly I tunnelled down into the earth only to pop up behind Flare and summon Cancer to cut all her hair off, as she took time to reform it. I cast my spell.

"Chaos Telesemae" a huge bolt of lighting flashed from my joined hands to hit her head on. "Chaos Gods Thundering Clap" I clapped my hands releasing a wave of sound to hit her while she was dazed. She fell over

"Hell no, I'm not done with you yet! Get off your ass!"

"Oh yes you are" Sting warned from the stands. Flare got up anyway "

I will not lose to you. My new master is counting on me and I will not lose!"

"Oh yes you will" I snarled, startled that my voice had emotion, I shook it off. Now what the time to worry about it. "Chaos Gods Hellbent Halberd!" I jumped up and screamed throwing my Halberd at her, then I had an idea, I sent a burst of magic into my feet and jumped higher into the sky. Requipping as I went, REQUIP: BLACK DEATH ARMOUR!

I dropped down onto the celebrating Flare. "Aaaaaahhhhhh" I yelled as I fell down too her brandishing my sword, and with one clean finishing magically powered and energy sapping strike she was felled.

I looked at the audience and they stared at me in shock. Crap! I realised what I had done, I had changed into exactly what I was wearing at Duke Evaloo's mansion.

In taking on the spirit of a zodiac you to will take on your spirits true form...

At the time I had not understood the spirit kings words, but now I understood. My hair turned back to blonde and my eyes back to blue. They had recognised me!

Wait is that...is that...the missing Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail!

"The one and only" I replied, deciding to play it cool

Why did you join Sabertooth the rival guild?

"Why don't you ask the betrayers themselves?" I hissed, and with that I stalked out of the arena.

¥%*¥%*¥%*¥%*¥%*¥%*¥%*¥%*¥%*¥%*¥%*¥%*¥%*¥%*¥%*¥%*¥%*¥%*¥%*¥%*

Due to the amazing response we received from Tempest of Sabertooth's singing we have decided to have her close each day of the GMG with a song! So take it away Tempest!

I made my way quickly onto the stage where Mato was, I accepted the microphone from him and started to sing. I had pre-selected my song so they knew what to play.

Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time...

And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart,  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me.  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts,  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

Dear it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of heart  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all!

And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?

"Woooooooooo" the audience cheered, I looked at Rouges face he looked guiltier than ever.

Thankyou Tempest Dawn! That was fantastic! Did you write that one too?

"Yep"

Who did you write it too? Because you are currently dating Rouge Cheney and that was a breakup song.

"One of my best friends recently broke-up with her boyfriend"I said grimacing. That was a lie, I hate lying it's probably one of the only things that came back with the old Lucy. But I had to, it would greatly decrease the popularity of our guild, and if it comes to voting which guild should win. Our guild will need all the popularity we can get.

We were back at our lodgings, in the Ivory Tulip and reflected. I reflected on everything that had happened in my life from my mothers death, to joining Fairy Tail, my abuse, training, joining Sabertooth, marking Rouge and his betrayal. Ccccrrrreeeeaaaakkkk. Someone opened the door to my room.

"Who is it?" I called without looking back

"It's me" I gasped in shock, I knew that voice anywhere

"What do you want and why are you here"

"I came to apologise"

"I think you've done enough of that"

"No this time I came to truly apologise" I turned around from my position lying on my stomach on my bed to face him

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I apologise I always do it with only my best interests in mind, I only think of what I'm going through the pain I am in. I never even thought of how you felt. But hearing that song you sung today made me realise that you where in much more pain than I was, you were the one who had all the love they had given someone thrown on the ground and spit on right in front of you. Especially after what you went through your whole life. Everywhere you go abuse follows you. At home, at your guild, heck even just walking down the street! I know that there isn't any amount of apologising I can do to make your pain go away, but at least let me be your pain-killer." said Natsu.

** Hahaha I left a cliffie for you to stew over for two weeks. Have fun!**


End file.
